Taking A Risk
by NightOwl525
Summary: Things have been tense between Mary and Marshall. Their relationship was damaged after Abigail and Mark. Finally they seem to be managing to speak with each other. What happens when someone gets hurt and lets something slip in a moment of weakness? CHAPTER 8 FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So Ive had this story floating around in my head since I rewatched the first few seasons. This is still a work in progress, so feel free to leave suggestions. Oh by the way, events from the show do not occur in same order in this story. So here we go!**_

* * *

"Marshall? Marshall!" Mary yelled. She stepped out from behind the wall she had used as a shield. That's when she saw her fallen partner on the floor. A hole in his chest.

They had been transporting a witness who had been moved three times previous because militia he turned on had found him. They found him again in Albuquerque so Mary and Marshall were moving him.

They had just transferred custody of the witness to the next marshals. Marshall had noticed a shadow following them but Mary brushed it off. When he saw the figures walk past their window to the door Marshall shouted for her to get down.

 _"MARY GET DOWN!" Mary was already headed to the bathroom so she spun around the wall, using it as a shield._

 _Marshall pulled his gun, expecting the men outside to bust the door down. They didn't even try. They just opened fire on the door and window. Marshall was in the direct line of fire._

She ran to his side and landed on her knees. She swallowed as she looked at him. He wasn't supposed to be the one to get shot. He couldn't leave her, he promised.

"Marshall," she whispered. She tried to stem the flow of blood from the left side of his chest.

He coughed and blood stained his lips red. Mary felt the tears running down her cheeks unchecked. There was no hiding her fear.

"Awe… don't cry…I can't bear to see you cry…" Marshall coughed. He used every bit of strength that he could muster up to place his hand on her cheek and wipe her tears away with his thumb. He hated to see her cry. When he saw the tears in her eyes the day he asked to be 'released' he knew he couldn't do it. His and Abigail's engagement only lasted a week longer; he couldn't just turn off his loyalty, care, and worry. He told Abigail that if she couldn't handle Mary as his best friend then things just weren't going to work out. Abigail was moved out a week later.

Mary let out a pained laugh. "Doofus, you are the one dying. I'm supposed to be comforting you. You're not supposed to be the one making jokes." The tears didn't stop. He just smiled up at her and whispered.

"To see you smile, I'd do anything… Absolutely anything." His voice trailed off and his eyes glazed over.

"NO! NO! Marshall!" she screamed. Through her sobs she frantically searched for his pulse, but she was shaking so hard she couldn't find it.

At that moment paramedics burst through the already broken door. They started hooking Marshall up to their machines while Mary held his head in her lap.

"Ma'am, you need to move back."

Mary let out a primitive growl, "NO! You can't have him! He's my partner!" she spat.

"Ma'am if we don't stabilize him, you won't have a partner in a minute." The paramedic stated bluntly. It was just what Mary needed. She needed the straight and honest facts.

Stan and Bobby D walked in as they loaded Marshall on the gurney. Together they held Mary back so the medics could load him in the ambulance.

As they rolled him out of the room Mary collapsed, or she would have if Stan and Dershowitz weren't holding her up.

After a minute she managed to compose herself. She shook Bobby and Stan off and ran from the motel room. She got right into Marshall's SUV and sped off. Where to Stan and Dershowitz didn't know.

Mary drove. She knew exactly where she was going. All she could think the entire way there was about the hell she had put Marshall through recently. He still never left.

He was there when Raphael called off the engagement. He asked to be released and she released him, yet he never left her. He was there when she gave her baby girl up for adoption. He rescued her from the basement and spanky. He was always there, even when he didn't have to be.

These last few months were spent in anger at him. She lashed out at him whenever he got the chance. He still didn't leave her like every other man in her life had.

When she came to a stop she put the car in park and ran inside the hospital.

"Inspector Shepard, I need to know the status on Inspector Miller." Mary demanded from the nurse behind the counter.

The woman quickly typed. "He's been rushed into emergency surgery. I'm sorry, that's all I know for now."

Mary nodded curtly and turned for the Surgery waiting area. She paced the waiting area. She received many odd stares as she was covered in blood.

Stan and Bobby D walked in almost 30 minutes after Mary had. After a while Stan tried to stop her from wearing a permanent rut in the floor.

"Mary, why don't you go home and…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Mary turned on him.

"If you think I'm leaving, you have lost what's left of your mind. I. will. Not. Leave. PERIOD!" Mary growled like the exotic animal Marshall once compared her too.

"Mary, I was just suggesting clean clothes, nothing else." Stan continued calmly. He knew Mary was floundering emotionally.

Mary looked at him confused. Stan gestured to her clothes. When Mary looked down and saw all the blood, Marshall's blood, her stomach lurched. She lept and barely made it to the trash can before emptying her stomach.

Stan stepped forward and cautiously patted and rubbed circles on his inspectors back. He hated to see her hurting. He thought of both of his inspectors as his children but Stan had a real soft spot where Mary was concerned.

Stan was honestly surprised that she allowed the physical contact. It spoke to her state of mind.

When Mary moved to a chair Stan followed. Dershowitz stayed close but not too close. He wasn't sure how to handle her emotional outburst.

Mary sat with her head in her hands crying. She was inconsolable at that point. Stan pulled out his phone and dialed Eleanor. She would bring Mary's bag of spare clothes from the office.

* * *

Eleanor arrived within fifteen minutes. When she found the waiting room, Mary was nowhere to be seen. Stan directed her to the ladies room.

Eleanor quietly entered the restroom and found Mary leaning against a wall staring off at nothing. She didn't even hear Eleanor come in.

"Mary, I brought you a pair of Marshall's pajama pants and his sweatshirt. I thought they would bring you more comfort than your own clothes." Eleanor held out the clothing. She knew that when her John died she spent more time in his clothes than in her own. She hoped Marshall's clothes would help calm her down while they waited for news.

Eleanor knew about Marshall's feelings for Mary. While he never officially told her, she could tell by his gestures, looks, and the way he protected her. She also could tell Mary had very strong, buried feelings for Marshall; feelings that she refused to recognize.

Mary took them with a sad smile on her face. They were the light blue pants with little airplanes and swirls all over them. The same ones he wore during the Leo Billups case. They were actually one of her favorites even though she ragged on him every time he wore them.

"Thank you, Eleanor." Mary sniffled sincerely.

Mary then did something so out of character it stunned Eleanor for a moment. Mary took two large steps towards her and wrapped the older woman in a tentative hug.

Mary wasn't even sure why she did it. She thought for a split second that maybe Eleanor wasn't as evil as she thought she was.

"Umm, you're welcome." Eleanor smiled uneasily and she fled the bathroom, hoping that never happened again.

Mary undressed and slipped into Marshall's clothes. As she pulled the hoodie over her head she stopped to take the opportunity to inhale deeply. To just take in the scent of him. The safety.

She then took a few minutes to calm down. Having Marshall's scent so close to her, engulfing her, allowed her to channel just a little bit of Marshall's extraordinary patience.

TBC

 ** _So what do you guys think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, heres the next one! This chapter will introduce Marshall's mother, Charlotte Mann.**_

* * *

 ** _Eight hours later_**

Mary looked up at the clock, 7:23pm. "What the hell are they doing in there?!"

"No news is good news, Mary." Dershowitz answered. He was sitting in a chair, his head laid back against the wall, eyes closed. He could only watch Mary pace for so long.

Mary nodded as she moved. All the sudden she stopped.

She looked up at Stan. "Did you call Marshall's family?"

Stand eyes widened a little before he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"No, it didn't even cross my mind. Shit." He groaned.

"I'll call Seth." Mary ran a hand through her hair nervously and grabbed Marshall's phone. She dialed the contact "home" as she walked down the corridor.

There were three rings before a bubbly women answered. Mary had expected Seth to answer the phone. She honestly hadn't even considered the possibility of Charlotte Mann answering.

"Marshall!" You could hear the joy in her voice. It was clear the woman had seen the caller ID and was excited to hear from her son. Mary wasn't sure how to tell this woman that her son was potentially dying.

Mary's voice hitched, "Umm no ma'am, it's Mary Shannon, Marshall's partner." Telling Charlotte about Marshall wasn't something she had anticipated. She expected to be able to tell Seth that a transfer went wrong and that he needed to get here, now. He would understand what that meant. He would understand his son was critical with as few words as possible. Telling Charlotte would be ten times harder than any notification she has ever done.

The other end of the phone went silent at Mary's solemn voice.

"What happened to my baby, Mary?" She whispered.

"He was shot in the chest this morning," Mary's voice cracked at 'morning'. It was hard to believe it had only been this morning.

"Is he..." Marshall's mother couldn't even force out the last word.

"No he's not d… He's in surgery, but it really doesn't look good. We are at Gila Regional. It's about four hours south of Albuquerque." Mary couldn't bring herself to say that four letter word either, not in reference to her Doofus. No, he was going to be fine. He promised long ago in a dirty, abandoned, gas station that he wouldn't die. She was going to hold him to that.

"We'll be on the first plane out this afternoon." Mary was about to hang up when she heard Marshall's mother ask her something.

"You're gonna be there when they bring him out, right?" Charlotte voice was hopeful. She didn't want her son to be alone.

"Nowhere else for me to be," Mary answered truthfully. She hung up and walked back to the group. Mary had never met Marshall's mother but she had heard about her. Marshall never said too much and she knew why. Mary had a tendency to mock Marshall and his perfect childhood, that is until she learned that his relationship with his father and even his brothers made his childhood anything but perfect.

The phone call had shaken her. She was more anxious now. She hated waiting. She really just wanted someone to come out and say that for a chest wound it was pretty superficial. She wanted to walk into the recovery room and see him sitting there waiting for her to take a jab at him. Unfortunately she knew that wasn't going to happen.

 ** _Twelve hours later._**

Stan watched as Mary did her damnedest to stay awake. She was still standing but it didn't look like it would last long. She had been awake for at least 36 hours now. They got started at almost 9pm on Tuesday night. Stan had guessed Marshall drove as he liked the silence of the road at night. Chances are Mary slept most of the way to Phoenix. After their arrival in Arizona hours later they handed over the witness and made the trek back. Mary was sure to taken her turn to drive. They stopped in Silver city at 10am.

It was the wee morning hours of Thursday now and Stan could see Mary was fading fast. Much like a stubborn child though, she refused to give in to sleep for fear of missing something.

Marshall's parents had arrived almost six hours earlier. For a while Mary and Seth walked back and forth past each other in parallel paths; neither having much patience for anything. Mary and Seth were more alike than either of them really cared to realize. This was characterized by their similar methods of coping with the waiting and the worry.

Mary was so tired now she snapped at anyone who said anything. A nurse walked in a few hours ago hours ago to offer them something to drink.

Mary just snarled at her and threatened to put her in this hospital if she came back without news on her partner. She reduced the poor woman to tears. After that Stan decided he'd be the one to go to the nurses to ask for updates.

"Family of Marshall Miller?" A doctor walked in still in most of his surgical garb. The surgeon looked almost as tired as the group waiting on him.

"Here!" Six people stood up. All of them had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of the doctor with a real update on Marshall. While the nurses tried to update them as best as possible, they just didn't have the information they wanted.

"Well Mr. Miller had some extensive arterial damage in his chest. His heart stopped on two separate occasions on the table. It's surprising he made it to my operating room at all. The bullet tore right through his left lung and split a major artery. We repaired the damage and he is resting in cardiac intensive care. He's a coma at the moment; it's tough to say when he will wake up. To be perfectly honest I would not be surprised if he didn't make it through the next few hours." The doctor was blunt in his assessment. Mary could feel the arrogance rolling off of him. She had yet to meet a surgeon who wasn't a narcissistic pain in the ass that thought they were gods gift to medicine.

"We want to see him." Marshall's mother stepped forward.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not allowing any visitors." The doctor denied.

"Please, just for a few moments." Marshall's mother pleaded with the doctor but he shut her down. He didn't seem to be giving up.

Mary gestured the doctor off to the side. She was far too tired to deal with his bullshit.

"You don't think Marshall will survive the next few hours but you won't let his mother go see him. Do you want to rethink your options?" Mary took a predatory step towards the doctor and his back hit the wall behind him.

The doctor stuttered, "I can call security!"

Mary grinned evilly, "Go ahead, I and the three men over there, we will out rank your little rent-a-cops any day of the week."

Mary took a breath and noticed something, something she could spot from a mile away since she was 8. She stepped even closer; an alcoholic.

The doctor audibly swallowed. "Okay, only immediate family for now. The rest of you can start visiting in the morning."

As a nurse led Marshall's parents towards cardiac intensive care, Mary snagged the doctor by the back of his coat and dragged him around a corner. She grabbed the front of his scrubs with both hands and slammed his back hard into the wall of the hallway.

"I grew up taking care of an alcoholic parent. I can spot an alcoholic like a crack head can spot a dealer. Your board of directors won't respond well to a Federal Marshal sending in a letter informing them of one of their doctor's addiction. An anonymous tip to the press will end your career." The doctor in front of her gulped. His eyes darted around looking for anyone who could help.

"Now I want you to listen to me, and listen good. If I find out you were intoxicated while preforming Marshall's surgery, I don't care if it was cough syrup, and Marshall is affected as a result, I will make your life a living hell. You will wish you had never met me. Do you understand?"

When the doctor didn't answer her she spun him around, twisting his arm up behind his back, and stuffed her gun against his kidneys."Do. You. Understand?"

It was then her chief and friend came barreling around the corner. When they noticed she and the doctor were gone they knew it wasn't good.

"Okay!" the man spat, hoping Mary would release him from her fierce grip.

Stan and Bobby D rushed towards Mary. At her level of sleep deprivation along with the emotional roller coaster of the last twenty hours, the guys knew she wasn't exactly thinking straight.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1am and Mary had just fallen asleep on a very uncomfortable couch in the waiting area of the Cardiac Intensive Care Unit. She had the hood on Marshall's hoodie pulled over her head to block out the annoying fluorescent lights above her.

Everyone else had left. Stan got them all hotel rooms since they weren't very close to home. Charlotte was reluctant to leave Mary on her own. Charlotte felt it was a time for everyone to be with family and friends who cared about them. Mary assured her that she wouldn't be too long; she just needed a little time to herself.

Mary lied when she said she would leave soon. Mary wasn't going to leave tonight.

A young nurse was making rounds, just being sure everyone was okay before going back to the desk. When she made it to the waiting area she saw a woman sleeping uncomfortably on one of the vinyl waiting room couches.

"Ma'am," the nurse gently shook the woman. It was a little strange to find family in the waiting room at this time of night.

Mary jumped at the contact, waking immediately. "What happened? Is Marshall okay?" she sat up and looked at the young nurse who was watching her, a little bewildered.

"You're here with inspector Miller?" the nurse asked. She had wondered why he was all alone.

Mary nodded quickly.

"Then why are you out here?" They young woman asked.

"Waiting for visiting hours," Mary stated like 'duh!'

"But ma'am, there really are no visiting hours up here. A lot of the patients up here are so critical we allow family to stay as long as they like." The nurse explained.

That caught Mary's attention. So it was just the doctor who was against allowing anyone to visit.

"So I can see him?" Mary asked hopefully. She hadn't yet got to see her partner and she was anxious to actually get to lay her eyes on him. She wanted to see that he really was alive.

"Yes ma'am," The nurse confirmed.

"Why the hell didn't you lead with that? Let's go, go, go…!" Mary ushered quickly. Mary jumped up off the couch and stuffed her feet in her shoes.

Mary pushed the door open to Marshall's room. She looked at the ground, suddenly afraid to look at her normally strong partner.

When she finally looked at him she could feel the burning of tears in her eyes. He looked so still and pale, like he was dead. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of his chest and even that was aided by a machine.

Mary went around and sat next to his bed. She didn't realize the nurse was still behind her.

"Don't be afraid to hold his hand and talk to him. It's good for patients to hear that their loved ones are around." The nurse quickly checked the machines and made a note on his charts before hurrying off to finish her rounds.

Mary nodded and gingerly took his hand in hers. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down her face. She could help but feel angry at her own emotional state. She cried more in the last twenty four hours than she had in the last five years.

Marshall was hooked to so many different machines and they all seemed to be making some kind of noise. It was all so overwhelming. She was unconscious during this part of her own injury; she could only imagine how Marshall felt. The roles were reversed now. Now she was the one sitting at his bedside keeping quiet watch over her partner. She was torn between being there with Marshall and going out and hunting down the men who hurt him.

There was this feeling deep in the pit of stomach that she just didn't understand. It was almost like her stomach was in knots. It started years ago but she pushed it to the back of her mind and promptly ignored it. When Marshall started seeing Abagail two years ago dread settled in her along with an emotion she never expected, jealousy. She spent more time then she cared to admit trying to figure out who she was jealous of. Was it Marshall and his new found social life? Or was it Abagail getting to spend all that time with _her_ partner?

When Marshall announced his engagement Mary realized it was in fact Abagail she was jealous of, but why? Marshall was her partner; she got to spend every day with him. When Marshall asked her to release him she couldn't believe it. He didn't want to be friends with her, she was sure of it. She had an uncontrollable urge to run home and sit in bed with a gallon of ice cream and cry like a high school girl who got dumped for the first time. She has spent the last six months acting like a petulant child because she had no idea how to handle her own emotions. She had no idea how to express herself without anger or twisted sarcasm.

This unknown feeling was only exacerbated when she thought about the last thing she heard him say, _to see you smile,_ _I'd do anything._ Why did that one simple sentence suddenly make her want to smile?

When she grasped at some self-control she tried to talk to him. She just let loose a stream of thoughts.

"Marshall, you're gonna pull through this. You have to pull through this. I really don't think I can continue every day at work without you. I need your annoying puns, ridiculous nonstop trivia, and incessant talking. I'm so sorry about how I've treated you in the last few months. I had no right to be so angry at you for trying to have a life." There was no change from the man on the bed.

Mary sighed. "Your mom and dad are in town. Your mom is worried sick. Your dad is too but his worry is manifesting in frustration, not that I could blame him. Your surgeon is a piece of work too. Asshole says you aren't likely to make it through the night yet he didn't want to let your mom come see you. What is it about surgeons that make them all think they are infallible gods? Anywho, he changed his tune when I had a few words with him." Mary smirked.

Mary talked to him for the next few hours. She talked about what came to mind, work, the weather, the nurses, the hospitals horribly out dated elevator music. She finally rambled herself out at four thirty that morning.

"I'm tired Marshall. I want to go to sleep, but I'm afraid you won't be here when I wake up. So I'm going to stay right here. I'm not going to let you go. When I find the guys who did this, they are going to be in for a world of hurt." She laid her head down on the edge of the bed, her hand firmly grasping his.

She sighed. "Good night Marshall,"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_Things cant go smoothly, can they? Mary is not going to be a happy camper._**

* * *

It was only two hours later when Mary woke up. The nightmares weren't allowing her to sleep and she really didn't care to close her eyes again. She didn't like images that appeared on the insides of her eyelids.

She sat up and looked at her partner. He was still in the same position as last night. She didn't know why she expected to see a change. She knew just how critical he was. All she cared was that he was still breathing. She patted his hand and smiled slightly. His skin felt warmer this morning, not cold like a few hours ago.

"I have some errands to run today. I'm going after the assholes who shot you. I cant just sit here, and I'm sure your mom will be here soon. I'm not sure I can handle everyone elses emotions, my own are hard enough to deal with. I think I've reached my emotional limit, so I'm headed out."

After talking to him for a few more minutes she decided to go for a cup of coffee before going out to get a start on the day. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her leather jacket and wondered down the hallway and started to put her day together. She needed to go back to the hotel, the crime scene, to look for any clues as to who these goons were. They sure as hell weren't going to get away with this on her watch.

Mary stuffed the Styrofoam cup under the dispenser and watched as the machine filled her cup with the hot, caffeinated beverage. She brought the steaming liquid to her nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled far better than she knew it would taste. It wouldn't be any better than any other hospital swill.

Maybe she would stop at the local precinct to see what they had. She decided the best option was going to be to leave soon to keep Stan and Dershowitz off her tail. She didn't feel like company today, she needed to do this herself. Stan and Bobby meant well but they were a bit too much like mother hens.

Mary noticed all the nurses looking over a clipboard at the nurse's station. She thought it was weird but didn't think anything of it until she got closer. Two doctors, Marshall's surgeon and one she hadn't seen, were gathered around with them. Something wasn't right and her stomach twisted nervously. She got closer so she could hear what they were saying.

"You're sure of the count? Did you count again to be sure?" the younger doctor asked; a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Doctor, I counted four times. We are definitely missing a lap sponge." The nurse confirmed. The young doctor breathed a heavy sigh and turned to Marshall's surgeon.

Anger burned through her veins. She warned the graying doctor of the consequences of his actions. She wouldn't him get away with hurting someone with his addiction.

"You left a sponge behind? I thought we already talked about being more diligent about…" as the doctor was scolding the surgeon a loud alarm sounded from Marshall's room. The four nurses and two doctors all but sprinted into the noisy room. Mary was right on their heels, wondering what was happening.

As she stood at the foot of his bed the nurses and doctors all started yelling to each other. She couldn't keep up with all the medical jargon, only being able to pick out small things.

"His temperature is 104 and climbing. We need to break the fever."

"His o2 levels are dropping."

Mary stepped up. "What's going on?" she demanded.

The younger doctor turned his head to her while continuing his work. "He has an infection raging in his chest and lungs. His body isn't strong enough to fight the infection and breathe. If we don't get his body temperature down and get his oxygen levels up, this could kill him."

The doctor finished and turned to his staff. "Get him to x-ray now and find that lap sponge. I want him in surgery in ten minutes, I'll be waiting. Let's go!"

The nurses and orderlies hustled and bustled and got Marshall out of the room. His surgeon following last. Before he could leave the room Mary grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She spun him around and twisted his right arm up behind his back. He was standing on his tippy toes trying to get relief.

"You were warned. You remember that, don't you?" She whispered right next to his ear. He shivered as he tried to stutter out an explanation.

When he didn't answer the question she asked she twisted up in one sharp motion. With a sickening, audible pop, his shoulder dislocated. The doctor let out a garbled moan of pain.

"That didn't answer my question. You remember my warning, don't you?" she asked again.

This time he nodded very quickly with his answer, "Yes I remember!"

"Good, so what are you going to do now?" she put a little pressure against his injured shoulder to elicit the correct response.

"I'm gonna go fix it." He answered hopefully.

Mary nodded and pushed away from him. "You do that,"

Mary grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door. Just before she walked out she turned back to the man in the room. "That was a nasty tumble you took down the stairs, maybe you should get that shoulder reduced before something is permanently compromised."

* * *

Mary pulled up in front of the hotel just after sunrise. It was still surrounded by crime scene tape and two uniformed officers stood guard outside. She hopped out of the SUV and walked up the hotel room door.

"Mary Shannon with the US Marshals, my partner was the one shot last night. Mind if I take a look around?" She asked in her best cooperative voice.

"Absolutely, go ahead. We're sorry for your loss. We are doing everything we can to find the guys who shot him." the deputy, Duets by his badge, tipped his head. Mary spun around on her heel to face him.

"He's not… he's in intensive care. As for the dipshits who shot him, they're mine. They better pray to god that you guys find them first though, because if I get ahold of them alone there won't be much left to arrest."

Mary stalked off into the room. When she looked around she sighed. It looked so much worse than a few nights ago. Now in the light she could see all the glass and debris from the door littering the carpeted floor. There was blood and bloody rags from the EMT's everywhere. The bed spread on the left had a large spray pattern of blood on it from the round that went through Marshall.

She dropped down onto the floor, hearing the glass crunch underneath her. She just stared at the dried pool of blood next to her. The whole event was flashing before her eyes. She could hear Marshall yell to her just before the hail of bullets pierced the door. His gurgling breath was loud in her ears.

She shook her head to clear it. She needed to be able to think about how to proceed. Starting an internal monologue she sketched out what she knew so she could figure out what she needed to learn.

 _Three shooters-assualt rifles-black four door sedan-possibly after their witness_

"License plate…" she mumbled and got off the ground.

She burst into the lobby of the hotel, scaring the young blonde girl who was at the counter. She strode forward and leaned heavily on her forearms.

"Where is your security office? Is it back there?" Mary pointed to the back as she rounded the counter.

"Umm… Only employees are allowed back there… Ma'am, you can't go back there." The nervous teenager followed the older blonde woman who just ignored her.

Mary opened the wooden door with a plastic tag labeling the room 'Security'. A middle aged man with grey hair stood up.

"Mary Shannon, with the US Marshals, I need to see your security videos from mid Wednesday morning." Mary flashed her badge. The man uttered an 'okay' and turned back to his terminal.

Mary looked on as this man searched through his files with all the speed of a drunken snail. Eventually Mary's patience ran out and she growled as she grabbed the man's chair and wheeled him backwards.

"Just let me do it." She leaned over the keyboard and expertly navigated the security system that the man struggled with.

On the screen a beat up black sedan pulled into the parking lot just behind her and Marshall. She realized she had seen this car tailing them more than once. She didn't know why she didn't address it. Normally she would be the first one to use evasive maneuvers to lose a tail, mainly because she loved to drive evasively and mess with Marshall.

Mary and Marshall walked into the hotel room and three men got out of the car. They were all carrying what looked like AK-47's. They didn't even hesitate before spraying the door with bullets. The men didn't even take the time to ensure they had the right room.

Mary zoomed the best she could onto the license plate of the vehicle. It was very blurry and getting any closer would distort the image so much that it would illegible, she could however make out the first three characters. The counter worker piped up behind her.

"Can't you clear that up?"

Mary froze for a second before turning around. She gave the girl a look and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Malibu Barbie, this isn't CSI. You can't change a photos or videos quality after it's already been taken. The camera only captured so much information; you can't pull that information out of your ass."

Mary emailed the clip to her phone and stormed out of the hotel.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _This chapter ended up being longer than I thought, but oh well!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've spent the last two weeks re writing get this chapter over and over again and I still really don't like it. The next one will be better.**_

* * *

Eight thirty the next morning a small entourage entered the hospital. Sometime in the night Marshall's three older brothers arrived in silver city. The group of eight headed straight to the ICU.

Charlotte hadn't slept at all. She was far to concerned about her youngest son. Seth tried to comfort her. He tried telling her that he was strong and he would be okay. Seth Mann didn't marry an idiot though. She knew enough from her days as a volunteer at a hospital that Marshall was far from okay.

When she saw him the night before he was pale and covered in tubes and wires. He was on a ventilator and the doctor wasn't optimistic about his recovery.

Seth called his sons to tell them about their brother. His boys were spread across the country and had families of their own now. As soon as he said Marshall was in the hospital all three of them were booking flights to silver city New Mexico. While Seth knew Marshall, James, Christopher, and Austin didn't always get along, especially as children, all the boys put their differences aside when one of them really needed help.

Charlotte walked into Marshall's room and froze. It was empty. Every worst case senario was running through her head. She grabbed a passing nurse by the arm and demanded to know where her son was. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or worried that he was back in surgery. At the very least he was alive but she had no idea what went wrong to send him back into emergency surgery.

Stan looked in the room and didn't see Mary. He had expected her to stay with Marshall all night. He actually expected to have to drag her out kicking and screaming to get some sleep. Before the nurse could go too far Stan called her back.

"There was a blonde woman here last night..." The nurse nodded

"Yea she was here all night. She left early this morning when mr. Miller was taken into surgery. She seemed quite angry."

"Why was he taken back into surgery?" Oldest brother James asked. This was very different than visiting a victim in the hospital. Then he would just flash his badge tell them about the case and get the information he needed.

"Unfortunately unless you are listed as medical proxy I can't share that with you." The whole group followed her back to the nurses station.

"Why the hell not? I'm his mother and everyone else here is family..." Charlotte was not happy. All she wanted was to know what was wrong with her son.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he has a listed medical proxy and that trumps next of kin." The nurse apologized. This was a part of her job that she hated.

Charlotte knew exactly who it was going to be. It really shouldn't have surprised her in the least.

Charlotte had been hearing about Mary for the last ten years. Every time her son called to talk to her he mentioned his partner. She could tell how her son felt about his partner and she was glad he had finally found someone to make the world worthwhile.

Four years ago Marshall had called her and made no mention of Mary. For six years she heard about Mary daily, and then one day not a word. She knew something had happened. It took almost a year to get him to tell her why. Mary had a fling with her ex-husband and ended up pregnant. She tried to make a relationship work with the ex but it just wasn't happening. Mary pulled away from Marshall during the pregnancy. She gave the baby up. Marshall had been there the best he could. Marshall told her he had spent two weeks trying to get her to talk. Their relationship was strained to start with and then Marshall met Abagail.

Charlotte didn't like Abagail. She was nothing like Mary, the woman she had come to know in the last several years. Marshall brought Abagail to visit their home in Texas many times. Charlotte just couldn't help but dislike the woman. Abagail spent their entire visits glued to Marshall's side. Charlotte could never get a word in edge wise with her son because the woman never stopped talking.

Just six months earlier Charlotte got a call from her son. He was proposing to Abagail and she had given him an ultimatum, her or Mary. To her surprise he chose Abagail. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell him he was making a huge mistake, he was so happy, or so she thought. A week later he called to say he called off the wedding and that his relationship with Mary was in tatters. He didn't know if he would be able to salvage it.

Christopher asked who his proxy was. Unlike his mother he didnt talk to his baby brother very often. It had probably been five years since he'd seen or talked to his brother.

Before the nurse had a chance to answer Stan, Dershowitz, Charlotte, and Seth all answered "Mary,"

Stan was sure that if he checked Marshall was still listed as her medical proxy as well. Even throughout the rough patch they just went through Stan never saw any papers come across his desk to change anything.

The three brothers looked at each other before looking to Stan. They didn't understand. They all had people they worked with but none really had a partner. The people they worked with kind of rotated so they never had the same person with them.

Stan just brushed off there curiosity, "it's a long story,"

The only option they had now was to head to the waiting room and wait for word on Marshall. Stan tried to call Mary but she didn't answer her phone. He had a feeling he knew exactly what she was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone who is reviewing/favoriting/following this story. I also wanted to remind everyone that events in the series are not the same as in my story. This chapter will reflect that just a little.**

* * *

The next week was dwindling down and Marshall hadn't made a whole lot of progress. He was taken off the ventilator but still showed no signs of coming back to the real world. Mary had no luck finding the car. She searched high and low but she was eventually pushed out of the investigation by the local PD. She was angry but decided to take up residence by Marshall's bed. If she couldn't squeeze into the investigation then she would play guard. She _secretly_ hoped the men would come to hospital to finish the job. Then she could finish them.

Stan realized at this point he was never going to get Mary out of Marshall's room. At least not until she knew the men responsible were either dead or behind bars.

That left him with a dozen witnesses that needed checking as they were still quite new to the program. this meant he and Eleanor had to go back to Albuquerque. Seth and Bobby D went with them. Christopher, Austin, and James had to get back to their respective marshals offices. Charlotte decided she was staying in silver city with her son.

Stan and Seth had started a fugitive task force to look for the men who shot up the motel that day. For the first time an outsider, Dershowitz, had been allowed into (some of) their files to help. Bobby D was insistent to help his friends and Stan and Seth appreciated the help. Dershowitz was honored to be given a look inside of one the most secretive government agencies in the country. Stan and Seth had no doubts about Bobby. He wasn't a security risk. So far there had been no developments though.

Mary got to know Marshall's mother, Charlotte, very well. They both sat by Marshall's bed side every day. They swapped stories and talked about things he'd done or said. Charlotte showed off baby pictures and pictures of Marshall growing up that she brought with her.

In one picture Marshall was no more than four or five. He was sitting atop a rather large horse. He was wearing a pair of cowboy boots, a cowboy style snap button down black shirt, jeans, and a large cowboy hat that couldn't possibly be his. He had a red bandanna tied around his neck and was holding the reins of the horse like he had been doing it forever.

Mary smiled as she ran her finger over the cheek of the child in the picture, "Marshall," she whispered.

"Even then I knew he would grow up to be a people person. He loved every body and thought anything was possible for anyone. He spent his time following his older brothers around. He told them all the time how they should treat people, or a better way to interact with others. At that age they were all about teasing and tormenting the girls they liked. Marshall would color them a picture or fold a paper into a flower for them or proudly ramble off some obscure fact he learned in one of books."

Mary laughed. "That's my Doofus,"

"Did he ever tell you just how far we walked when he got shot last time?" Mary asked Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head. In reality Marshall didn't tell his mother much about his wound. He didn't want to worry her. All she knew was that it was a flesh wound. She never did understand that phrase "flesh wound". Weren't all wounds flesh wounds?

"We ended up with a blown motor. We walked at least two or three miles by the time the day was out and we found that abandoned gas station, he didn't complain once. He spent the whole time down playing his shoulder whenever he could. It wasn't until I sat him down in that gas station that I realized just how bad he was hit. He never really showed just how much pain he was in, but having to breath life back into him made me realize he wasn't nearly as in invincible as I thought. It scared me to think I may loose him before I could get him help." Mary remembered the Horst case and retold the story while staring at his shoulder where there was sure to still be a scar.

Charlotte nodded. "That sounds like my little boy." She shook her head. She had known his injury was worse than he let on.

"When he was eleven he fractured his ankle in four places when he fell out of a tree. He had gone off without his brothers, angry that they had broken his model plane. He walked probably two miles through the woods to get home. When he finally limped in he sat down at the table and said, "Momma I think I may have hurt my ankle fallin out of a big Sycamore tree." I looked at his ankle and knew he needed a doctor. They casted him up and prescribed him a pain killer but he refused it. He said it made his head feel fuzzy."

Mary smiled and shook her head. Her Doofus(no, he wasn't _her_ anything) never has cared for pain killers. She has rarely even seen him take Tylenol. She leaned forward in her chair and patted his leg.

"I can totally see him doing that. I've seen him climb trees with some of our young witnesses. He climbs like a monkey, a forty year old monkey, but a monkey just the same. He moves from branch to branch and I cringe the whole time trying to figure out how he does it without falling out of the tree. I keep telling him I won't carry his lanky ass if he falls out and breaks his leg. I guess it won't matter, will it? He'll just walk." Mary joked.

Mary and Charlotte talked for a few more hours. It wasn't always about Marshall, sometimes it was about his brothers, or Charlotte's work as a teacher or Charlotte's new grandbabies and how she wishes Marshall would give her some. Mary knew about Marshall's love for children. That was one of the reasons she couldn't understand why he left Abigail. Mary knew Abigail would give him the children he(and his mother) wanted. As much as she cared for Marshall(which was more than she could really express) she was sure the feelings weren't reciprocated. How could they be? Four years ago she gave up her own child because she knew she would be a horrible mother. Now she was almost forty, chances were even if by some miracle Marshall did return her feelings she could never give him the family he wanted.

Surely she wasn't the Susie homemaker Abigail would have been. Dinner parties and back yard neighborhood barbecues just weren't her thing. She and Marshall were complete opposites. He was a social butterfly and she was more like a grumpy old hermit.

Some of Mary and Charlotte's time together was even spent in silence; companionable silence. Neither felt like they had to fill the void with words but Mary often filled the emptiness with recounts of Marshall saving her or vise-versa. Talking to Charlotte was easy. The way she listened and analyzed what she heard reminded Mary of Marshall.

Around 6pm Charlotte said her good byes to Marshall and hugged Mary before she left. Mary was so tired she didn't even protest the affection from the lady Mann. She found it to feel much different than a hug from Jinx. While Mary knew her mother loved her, Jinx' hugs felt more like Mary was holding her up, keeping her from falling over. When Charlotte hugged her it wasn't like that. Charlotte's hug actually communicated affection.

It was a strange feeling for Mary. In the last week Charlotte had acted more like a mother to her than jinx ever really had. She could see now why Marshall talked to her every day

As she had every other night Mary told Marshall goodnight and laid back in her recliner.


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall opened his eyes and stared at nothing. He was trying to get his bearings. He was blissfully painless, like he was floating. He knew this feeling, narcotics.

He looked up at the ceiling and immediately knew by the tiles and sterile white walls that he was in the hospital. It took him a few minutes to come back to reality. How long had he been out?

The last thing he remembered was a hail of bullets coming through the motel room door and yelling at Mary to get down. He hoped she got out of the way and wasn't hurt.

He wondered if he could get a nurse to call her for him.

Then there was a noise next to him. He realized that was what woke him to start with. He looked around the dark room and saw his partner curled up in a recliner next to his bed. He let out a small greatful sigh, happy to see that she was okay.

That's when he noticed something very out of character from his normally stoic partner. She was crying, her head thrashing back and forth.

"Marshall… no, no… please no…" she mumbled.

Marshall reached out with the hand closest to her. She had moed the recliner as close to the bed as she could get so it wasn't much of a stretch for his long arms. He gently stroked her cheek. Her hand came up and grasped his, in her sleep.

"No… he's my partner… can't take him…" Mary's voice went from a snarl to a whimper at the end of her plea. It started up a whole new wave of sobs.

Having known Mary for a decade he could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen her cry. It both warmed and hurt his heart to know she would cry for him.

Marshall's heart ached for her. He hated to see her cry. Hated that she was hurting because of him. He loved her. He never wanted to be the reason she was hurting or scared.

"Hey, it's alright Mare, please don't cry." All the sudden Mary shot forward with a tearful howl. She tried her hardest to bring her breathing back to a normal level before she hyperventilated.

"It's alright Mare," Marshall squeezed her hand and tried to reassure her.

When Mary heard his voice she froze for just a second. Then she spun around to see her best friend looking at her with pleading eyes. She laid her head heavily on the bed next to his shoulder.

Marshall ran his hand through her long blonde hair while she calmed down. Other than the outburst in the office after the Spanky incident, he hasn't seen an emotional display like this from her. Honestly he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. He really just wanted to hold her close but he knew he couldn't.

When he noticed that she had calmed down a bit he had a question, "Mare, who was taking me and where was I going?"

Mary sat up, "When you got shot I tried to stop the bleeding. It didn't work and you stopped responding. I held you in my lap and the paramedics tried to take you. In my screwed up state of mind I thought they were trying to take your body away from me. I wasn't pleasant." Mary scowled.

"Two things. One; you are rarely known to be outwardly pleasant. Two; what would you have done with my dead, decaying body?" he asked slowly. He knew it would get the desired reaction out of her.

"Well I don't know, Marshall. That wasn't exactly important at the moment. I thought you were gone, Numbnuts!" she growled and jumped up to paced the floor in the dark. He smiled. He got just wanted, to see some of her spitfire attitude.

"Okay, just come over and sit back down. You're making me dizzy pacing like that." Marshall patted the chair next to his bed. "Tell me what happened. I only really remember seeing some guys following us. The rest is kinda fuzzy." He lied. He remembered the bullets coming through the door. He just wanted to hear her recount of the event.

Mary sighed and sat back down. She rubbed her forehead. "Well you told me we were being tailed. I brushed it off figuring they would leave us alone when they learned we no longer had their guy. I hurried to the bathroom first. On my way there you yelled for me to get down. I ducked behind the wall while you took the hit as the bullets sprayed through the door and window."

When Mary took a deep shuddering breath, Marshall knew what came next would be hard for her to talk about.

"When I heard the fire stop I stepped out and saw you on the floor. You were bleeding out rather rapidly and your eyes were wide. I tried to stop the bleeding but it was just pumping out with each beat of your heart. You whispered to me then went still, your eyes glazing over. I thought you were d… I thought I lost you." Mary's voice was barely audible by the end. She still couldn't bring herself to say that dreaded four letter word.

"Mare…" He tried to back track a little bit. He realized now that his offhanded comment earlier may not have been the most appropriate thing to say. He hadn't realized just how this had affected her.

Mary stood up and shook her head trying to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. "I have to go call Charlotte," She flicked the light on and searched for her phone.

"You mean my mom?" He asked. She didn't verbally answer him just nodded her head on her way out.

Once outside, Mary took a minute to collect her thoughts. After some deep breaths she dialed the now familiar number. Charlotte and Seth had to go home after a week. She couldn't miss anymore days with her students end of the year tests coming up and Seth was running short on his vacation days as well. They were planning on coming back now that school was out.

She stopped at the nurses station and informed them of Marshall's condition. The nurse went running back to the room the doctors napped in while on shift. It only took a minute for a sleepy, yet shocked, looking doctor to come running out of the room and right into Marshall's.

On the third ring a groggy voice answered. Mary checked her watch and realized it was only two am.

"Hello?"

"Charlotte its Mary,"

"Mary, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Charlotte was much more awake now.

"Oh, no no, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you he woke up." Mary reassured the worried mother.

"We will be there first thing tomorrow. How is he?" she asked worried about how the three week long coma had affected him.

"He seems okay, like his normal self."

"Tell him I love him and I will see him soon."

"I will Charlotte," Mary hung up the phone and headed down the hall. She decided to text Stan, Eleanor, and Bobby D while she waited for the doctor to finish up in her partners room.

* * *

Marshall laid his head back against the bed. He hadn't realized this whole thing shook Mary as much as it did. He knew the last time he was shot she was upset. He didn't expect her care so much this time, not with how much animosity she was showing towards him. He was going to have to apologize and watch any remarks about his injuries.

That's when something really clicked in his head. Wait, she was calling my mother? He wasn't sure how to take that. She was on first name basis with his mom? She had never even met her before.

The door opened a man in a white coat walked in.

"Mr. Miller, how are you feeling? Its good to finally see you up." The doctor grabbed his chart and made a few notes after looking at the machines.

"Pretty good actually. Very little pain considering." Marshall answered.

"That's great! Let's see if you can stand up, if so we can remove the catheter so you can use the restroom yourself."

The nurse and doctor helped the tall marshal swing his feet over the edge of the bed. Without any help Marshall stood gracefully from the bed.

"Excellent,"

Marshall sighed, happy the doctor was done poking and prodding his wound. At his request a nurse helped him into a pair of his pajama pants and he was helped into the bathroom his washed his face and brushed his teeth, amazed at how those two simple tasks could make him feel so much better.

The doctor told him he would check on him in the morning and made a quite exit.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**_*I'm not sure what happened. I looked back through my chapters and realized I had skipped one. There should have been a chapter between 8 and 9. To avoid screwing things up to bad I'm going to add this chapter to chapter eight. So be sure to reread chapter eight!_**

* * *

When Mary walked back in she turned her back to him and slipped off her shoes. That's when he noticed something.

"Stop staring at my ass, Pervis." Mary snarked not really minding if he looked or not. It felt good to have a little of their banter back.

"I wasn't… Okay I was," he admitted, "but mainly I was staring at my pants. You're wearing my pj pants and my sweatshirt." He took in the blue and green plaid, flannel pants and the charcoal gray and red hoodie. He absolutely loved how she looked in his clothes but couldn't understand why she was wearing them.

Mary ducked her head to hide the blush and the reappearance of her tears. _Dammit! You can't keep crying in front of him. You are not that weak!_ she scolded herself.

"Um, yea Eleanor thought I would be more comfortable in your pajamas than my own, especially since the ones I was wearing at the time were covered in your blood. She kept rambling about something about them smelling like you and making me feel better, and less irritable. Honestly I don't really remember, it was just some bullshit psychological ramblings anyway." She shrugged.

Marshall just cocked his head trying to read her. "Did it work?" he wasn't surprised by Eleanor's bold suggestion. He had a nagging suspicion that she knew about his true feelings for his partner.

Mary nodded. "More than you know. Especially while we were waiting to know if you made through surgery." Her eyes finally overflowed, unable to hold back the tears. Sleep deprivation and emotions really weren't the best combination.

"Aw Mare, come here." He sat his gurney up a little more and painfully readjusted himself to get comfortable. Mary just shook her head.

"Please," She looked up when she heard the plea in his voice. The only thing on his face was concern.

Mary finally caved and allowed Marshall to comfort her. She put her head in the juncture of his shoulder and his neck, not caring that he smelled more like antiseptic than himself. She wrapped her arms carefully around him and held on tight. She didn't want him to let go.

His arms went around her shoulders and back. He held back a grunt of pain when she clutched him a little tighter. He ignored the pain and relished the feeling of her in his arms.

Mary mumbled something into his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, Mare."

"I thought you were going to die. I thought you had died right there in my arms." Her voice cracked over the words die and died.

"I'm so sorry, Mary. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He apologized over and over, for what exactly he wasn't sure but he hated that he had made her worry.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you these last months. I had no right or reason. I'm sorry," she had been so worried that he would die thinking she hated him.

After ten minutes of tears, apologies, and comforting words, Mary finally calmed down.

"Your mother told me to tell you that she loves you and that they would be on the first flight they could get."

"You met my mom?" Marshall asked a little confused.

"Yea, I called her three weeks ago when this whole thing started. They flew out and stayed for a week. Your mom and I spent a lot of time together in here."

Marshall groaned. Great Mary spent a week with a woman who would sit and tell stories about him for hours on end without any regard for his sanity.

"So what did you guys talk about?" He asked slowly.

"You mostly, we swapped stories and she brought a photo album that we looked through. She let me keep an extra of one of them. We talked about other things too. You are a lot like her."

"Uh oh, what picture of me do you have and are you going to use it to black mail me?"

Mary let out her first genuine laugh. "Don't think I wasn't tempted to get an embarrassing one, but no I couldn't really black mail you with it." She pulled the photo off the side table and handed it to him.

He looked at the old photograph and smiled. He actually faintly remembered that day. "You know, my dad didn't have work this day. He took me out to the stables and we went riding on the trails. My mom snapped this picture just before we left. I was so excited to get to spend time with him by my self. I commend your choice." He handed her the picture and relaxed a little.

Marshall looked closer at her and she looked exhausted.

"You look like you slept under an overpass. When was the last time you slept?" He asked looking her right in the eyes so she couldn't lie to him.

"Thanks so much Doofus, that's just what a girl loves to hear. I haven't slept more than an hour or two since you were admitted."

"Mary, you must be exhausted," he scooted to his left to the edge of the bed to make room. This left his mostly uninjured right side open. "Lay down over here, Mare. I can share," he really hoped she accepted his offer.

Mary looked at him warily, "I don't want to hurt you," that was her biggest issue with his request.

"I have an amazing pain tolerance Mare, and you will be on my uninjured side." He could see her contemplating whether or not she should.

After the story about falling out of the tree Mary knew about his pain tolerance. It just confirmed to her that he really was a bad ass lawman.

"Come on, Mare. I promise to keep my hands to myself." He smiled and she gave in.

She carefully climbed into the bed being extra careful not to hurt him. She laid on her side, her head on his shoulder, and her arm laid across his stomach. She was very stiff, not sure if she was comfortable with this or not.

Contrary to his promise his wrapped his right arm around her and rested it at the small of her back, making sure she wouldn't fall of the bed. She almost immediately relaxed against him. It was amazing how comfortable and safe she felt. She could finally let her guard down and rest.

He looked down and could already see her eyes drooping. In slurred half asleep words Mary mumbled, "Goodnight, Marshall."

"Goodnight, Mare."

The last thing she said was, "Don't let me fall Marshall," but he barely understood. Nontheless he held her a little tighter. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and settled in to get a little shut eye himself.

Maybe he did have chance to be happy.

* * *

***********NEW SECTION*********

Around six o'clock later that morning a nurse walked in. Marshall was already awake and doing the crossword puzzle from the newspaper he found on the bedside table. It was a week old and had a few violent scribbles across some of the boxes. It was clear Mary had given it up long ago.

He was being as quiet as possible in order to keep from waking his partner. Nurse Rebecca gave him a disapproving look. He had a feeling that this particular position was against the hospitals policy.

"Mr. Miller, that really isn't the best idea after what you've been through." Though she knew he was breaking rules she whispered. All the nurses knew Mary and were careful never to wake her if she was sleeping. They all had heard about the one time it happened.

"I feel fine," he breathed (knowing his voice rumbled deep in his chest when he spoke) trying not to wake her, " I'm not in an intolerable amount of pain and she isn't doing anything dangerously close to my incision. She. Is. Fine." He repeated. Mary has never been big on physical contact. A hug once in a blue moon was permitted... Sometimes. He wasn't going to move her just because a nurse said so; who knows if he will ever get her this close agin.

The nurse huffed and shook her head but then she smiled. "Alright she can stay for a little while longer, but only because she's one of my favorite visitors." The nurse quietly backed out of the door leaving Marshall looking confused. He had never heard a nurse ever say Mary was their favorite. It was a little strange.

Marshall continued his crossword for for another two hours before his bladder decided it could no longer wait. He begrudgingly woke Mary.

"Mare, I have to use the restroom." He would have just gotten up but she had a death grip on the front of his hospital gown. He had tried for a few minutes to get her fingers to release their grasp but it was futile.

She released the gown and groaned. "Five more minutes," she never opened her eyes so Marshall knew she was still asleep.

"You can stay there, I don't mind." He kissed her head, knowing full well the only time he could do so was while she was asleep, and swung his feet over the edge. Mary snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets as her partner left the bed.

He gently slid off the bed, careful of his chest, and padded off to the bathroom. After relieving his bladder his washed his hands and brushed teeth. His stomach growled and he idly wondered if they were going to bring him breakfast.

He walked back into the room , dragging his IV pole with him. He quickly got back under the covers as he was starting to feel the chill of the room. As he pulled the blankets back up, Mary snuggled back into him. He wasn't surprised she didn't wake up. Mary had a tendency to zonk out once comfortable. After that it was nearly impossible to get her up.

Once he finished the crossword he got to work on the Sudoku puzzle. It was about eight thirty when an orderly walked in with a tray. He motioned for her to put it on the table and held a finger up to his lips signaling her to be quiet.

The orderly got the message and smiled as she walked out. Marshall set about quietly eating his meal consisting of only soft foods.

* * *

Nine o'clock rolled around and his door opened revealing a very tired, yet excited looking Charlotte. The first thing she noticed was that the room was dimly lit. As her eyes adjusted she saw her son looking at her. His hair was hanging down in his face and he had quite the beard accumulating.

Her heart soared and she had the biggest grin on her face. She really wanted to just jump for joy and shout but she noticed the gesture she got from her son telling her to be quiet. She noticed that Mary was sound asleep on the bed next to him.

She snuck around to the opposite side of the bed and sat in the chair next to him. "How are you, baby?" She brushed some hair out of his face, tears falling freely down her face.

"I'm okay mom, I promise." He held his free left hand out to her and grabbed it, holding it tight. He felt bad that he had worried her so badly.

"Your dad and I are so relieved. He's out parking the rental car, but he'll be up soon. I'm so glad you're up. It looks like someone else is too." She smiled looking at Mary.

"Yea," he smoothed her hair with his right hand, enjoying the little time he had left before she woke up. Looking up at his mother he sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you guys so much. I'd promise to never do it again, but we both know that's not possible to do."

Charlotte pressed a kiss to the temple of her youngest son, "Don't be sorry baby, it wasn't your fault."

"I heard you and Mary got on well while you were here." he mentioned, wondering if he could get a heads up about any embarrassing stories she may have told, or heard. He knew neither his mother nor Mary were shy with the stories they told. His mother thought the stories were 'cute' where as Mary just thought embarrassing stories were funny.

"Oh yes we did, she is just lovely. A little crass and domineering but lovely just the same." He chuckled at his mothers description of his partner.

"Yea, just one of the many reasons I love her," He whispered so quietly Charlotte had to strain to hear him but she did.

"What did you guys talk about?"

His mother shrugged. "You mostly, but also some of this and some of that. Shes very easy to talk to." Charlotte commented vaguely.

"She was so sweet, she never left your side but she always made sure I had whatever I needed. She reminded me of you, fiercely loyal and protective."

Marshall nodded and internally groaned. He figured she wasn't going to spill the beans on their conversations. Maybe he would be able to get it out of Mary later.

It did strike him as odd how well his mother and Mary seemed to have gotten along. His mother and Abigail never got along like he's hearing about Mary. He didn't see that coming.

"You know I wouldn't mind having her for a daughter in law." She hinted bluntly.

Marshall's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Ma!" he whispered harshly. As much as that idea thrilled him it was not one he was going to allow Mary to hear. It seemed he may have just gotten her back after the whole releasing debacle and he wasn't going to scare her away now.

She held her hands up in surrender. Just then his father opened the door and let it slam a little harder than he had intended.

Mary sprung forward with a loud yelp of 'No!' she looked around and saw three shocked faces looking at her. She took a minute to calm her breathing and to acknowledge that Marshall wasn't dead. When she did that she gently laid herself back down onto the bed next to Marshall.

She was surprised at the lack of embarrassment at being found in bed with her partner, especially by his parents. If she was honest she was too tired to care. She was more comfortable than she had been in a long time and she wasn't moving.

"Good morning Charlotte, Seth." She smiled at her partners parents.

"Good morning, Mary." they answered. Mary got comfortable again and Marshall started stroking her arm. At that Mary gave him a look that clearly said 'we need to talk.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

No work today so I got to work on this chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Later that night Charlotte and Seth went back to their hotel. Marshall turned to Mary. He figured it was best to get this talk out of the way. He was afraid she was mad at him for something. Maybe he stepped over a line?

"Mare I'm sorry... I didn't... I don't..." Marshall chuckled dryly, he couldn't find the right words. He always knew what to say, always had the words.

Mary got up from her seat at the foot of his bed. This wasn't a conversation she thought she could have sitting down. She need a quick escape route when he tried to let her down gently.

"Marshall,"

"Mare,"

Both stopped to allow the other to talk. Both were afraid of how this conversation was going to unfold. Although they didn't know it they both were hoping for the same outcome.

Mary decided she was going first. She couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. "You said something when you were shot in that hotel room. Do you remember?"

Marshall's eyes widened and he shook his head. He hoped she would explain as he had no memory after the shower of bullets. He was glad she wasn't mad him but the prospect of saying something stupid and professing his love while dying scared him.

"You were trying to comfort me. I was crying and you were dying and you were trying to comfort me. I should have been the one telling you it was all going to be okay but I couldn't conjure up the lie. You were laying on the floor and I must have smiled in shock of what you wee doing. You placed a hand on my cheek and told me _to see you smile, I'd do anything."_

"What does that mean exactly, Marshall?" Mary was now on the other side of the room, pacing.

While the statement was true, Marshall had no recollection of saying such a thing. Marshall took a deep breath. What he was about to say would either be the start of something amazing or the end of an already tenuous and rocky friendship.

"It means your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me. Why do you think I always say stupid things? I'm always trying to get you to laugh or grace me with a smile."

When mary didn't say anything he continued. "You have men falling over themselves for you. I don't tell you when they ask me for your number. I'm afraid you'll choose them over me, which is silly since I've never been a choice. I worry when you go home to an empty house or we have a tough case. Every injury you get hurts me. When I woke up to you crying next to my bed I felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest."

"I wake up every morning excited for work because there to greet me is my beautiful blonde haired, green eyed, amazing, stubborn, infuriating, loyal, gorgeous partner. I think to my self every morning 'how can I be so lucky as to have this woman as my friend? There is no way She will ever want to be more than friends with a guy like me'

"So I did the only thing I could think of and I screwed things up, royally. I went out and found someone so different from you it was comical. Abigail couldn't replace you though, and trust me she tried. So do you want to know what I meant? I meant I love you, Mare." He finished honestly.

Mary just stared at him, she was trying to read him. She saw nothing but absolute truth in his eyes. She was just trying to understand exactly how he could love her. She was emotionally damaged, this she had been told many times by many guys before. She was cold and heartless bitch, you could ask anyone.

Marshall sat up straight with his hands in his lap. He felt like she was staring into his soul. He didn't like the silence, Mary was never silent. He just wanted her to say something, anything.

Marshall let out a disappointed sigh but before he could try to back track and salvage the friendship she took two large strides and stood in front of him. Marshall held his breath, unsure of what was happening.

Marys heart was about to pound right out of her chest. This was something she had recently though a lot about. She just couldn't believe he would ever want her.

Mary leaned down quickly yet tentatively kissed him. A stunned Marshall only took a second to respond to her. He quickly placed a hand on her cheek to keep her from going anywhere. The once shy kiss was morphing into something much more passionate.

What surprised Mary was the emotion behind the kiss. Marshall was in no hurry and it wasn't just a means to an end. This kiss was headed no where sexual like Mary was used to.

Mary abruptly pulled away. "I have to go," she gasped out in irrational fear. She wasn't even sure what she was afraid of. She knew without a doubt Marshall would never hurt her or cheat on her. He would never willingly walk out of her life. Or would he?

Was that what she was afraid of? Would he decide one day he wanted someone more like Abigail? What if he wanted kids? What about being partners? Would Stan separate them? Could they make a relationship work? What would happen if they couldn't make it work? Would she lose her best friend?

All these questions and more swirled around in her head. She was finding it hard not to fall apart.

"Okay," he nodded. But before she could get to far Marshall grabbed her wrist.

Mary didn't look at him when she snarled for him to let go. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to get out of that room. She needed to go relieve some of the stress that was threatening to drown her.

"Mary, I will be right here when you get back. I won't walk out on you. I won't leave you." He waited until she looked at him. He wanted her to know he was there. That he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to just disappear from her life.

"Hey Asshole, if you want to keep your hand... Let. Go."

Marshall nodded and released her wrist. She all but ran from the room.

TBC

Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Next chapter up! I got a keyboard for my ipad so typing is much faster!**_

* * *

Marshall watched as she ran from the room. He flopped back against the upright bed and groaned. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face.

Never in a million years did he think Mary would kiss him. Hopefully she didn't shut down now. He knew Mary well enough to know she was in full fledged panic mode. Her normal coping methods were to ignore it or get angry. Neither of these options particularly filled him with hope.

A nurse came in a few minutes later to check how monitors and update his chart. She looked around and asked him were his shadow was.

"Oh she had some errands to run." He shrugged nonchalantly.

The nurse gave him a look, "You're in the dog house, aren't ya?"

Marshall sighed. "I might be. I'm honestly not sure, Mary is a difficult person read sometimes."

The nurse smiled and placed his chart back at the end of the bed. "Good luck, honey."

Marshall stopped her before she could leave.

"Oh hey could you bring in a roll away bed, some paper and a pen?"

The nurse nodded. "Sure thing, sugar. I'll be right back."

Sure enough a few minutes later the nurse came back with a few sheets of copy paper and a pen. Behind her was a young orderly pushing a folded up bed.

Once they left Marshall set about writing a note to Mary. Half way through he crumpled the page and tossed it into the trash can. This happened twice more before he gave up trying to sound confident and just wrote what he thought. He folded the finished note and gently laid it on the pillow of the rollaway bed.

He sat down and looked at the extra sheet of paper. Maybe he could make something for her. There was one that he had just mastered that she might like.

A knock at the door brought Marshall out of his thoughts."hey honey!" Charlotte poked her head in the door.

"Hey mom," Marshall greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte took a seat next to her son.

"I think I screwed up..." He blurted while working on his creation.

Charlottes eyes flicked around the empty room. "What happened, baby?"

"I may or may not have given Mary a painfully honest answer."

"Uh huh..." Charlotte had a pretty good idea as to what that conversation was about.

"And..." She encouraged him to continue.

"I told her I love her and she kissed me. Then, she bolted." Marshall explained the whole conversation to his mother. Never had he been more greatful to have a mother who he could talk honestly and openly too

"She will be back. When she comes back you are going to have to let her come to you. You've made the initial push but if you push anymore she will run." Charlotte advised him,

Marshall laughed at how his mother already had Mary figured out.

He heeded his mothers warning though. He had no doubt she would run if cornered. Last time he hinted at his feelings she ran off to Mexico.

* * *

10pm that night

Mary stood outside Marshall's room. She was exhausted. She drove all the way to to Albuquerque and back. She fought with herself the entire way there. The farther she got from the hospital the stronger the urge to turn back grew.

When she finally pulled into her drive way she realized the feeling of 'home' wasn't there. The house was empty. Jinx had long since been kicked out and Brandi was living the high life with Peter. The only sign of life was the freshly cut grass in the back yard and the clean pool.

Mary looked through the kitchen windows and her mind started playing. Marshall chasing a little boy in the back yard. Tossing a ball back and forth, a sheepish look on their face's when they broke a window. Marshall helping with homework.

Mary shook her head. She could never give him that.

Would that matter? Would Marshall resent her if she couldn't give him a kid?

"Of course not!" her brain screamed at her.

Mary took a deep breath and quietly pushed the door open. Marshall was asleep and there was another bed in the room. She could see a folded piece of paper with her name on the pillow.

 _Mary, I hope you return tonight. I understand if you are angry at me. I did just spring my feelings on you. That doesn't make them any less real. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't leave you or walk out of your life. I'm here when you are ready to talk. Until then there is plenty of room on the bed with me but I understand if you would rather not. I had a bed brought in, it must be more comfortable than the recliner. Also, I made you a dragon, call it nerdy or geeky but its feirceness reminded me of you more than a flower. -Marshall._

Mary smiled and picked up the small paper dragon. She inspected its wings and their perfection before putting the creature down. She slipped silently into the bathroom to change her clothes. When she was ready for bed she looked at the rollaway bed. It didn't look nearly as comfortable as a real bed should after weeks of sleeping in a chair.

Marshall was sleeping on the far left side of the bed, his right arm behind his head. Throwing caution to the wind Mary made her decision. She was tired of running away. Marshall said he wouldn't leave so she wasn't going to either. Mary pulled the blankets back and slid in next to her partner.

His arm automatically went around her and pulled her snug against his side. He woke up when she first opened the door but he didn't want to influence any decisions she was going to make.

"I'm glad you came back, Mare." He whispered.

"I'm not an easy person to be with. I'm a difficult, heartless bitch, ask anyone who's known me." She was giving him an out yet at the same time she held him a little tighter.

"I know you're difficult. You're also stubborn, crass, infuriating, dedicated, smart, funny, and beautiful, but you're not heartless. I've known you for twelve years; I know you better than than anyone else. You're not heartless, it's just that no one else has really seen your heart like I have. You keep it locked up tight." he had an endless list of adjectives to describe Mary.

"I can't give you a family." She told him next. These statements she was throwing at him were her last attempt to protect herself. His answers to what she said would speak volumes.

"You're all the family I need."

The last thing she want to ask was what scared her most. She wasn't sure why, she already knew the answer. She was sure it wasn't going to change. So was she afraid because she knew he meant it or because maybe she returned the sentiment?

"Marshall, do you really love me?" She tensed waiting for his answer.

He looked down at her and used his free hand to tilt her head up. He kissed her hard, all sorts of emotions driving him. He was trying to show her how much he really did love her.

"Yes Mary, I love you." He never wanted her to doubt that.

It seemed like the rarely physical Mary couldn't get close enough to the man next to her. Marshall just pulled the blankets tighter around them and held Mary tight. He let out a huge sigh of contentment. He finally had want he wanted.

TBC

Progress! Mary is learning. I do want to warn everyone ahead of time the next chapter will be set a few weeks in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm going to start wrapping this up. I have a sequel in mind that I think I'm going to get started on very soon though.**_

* * *

Over the next two weeks Mary and Marshall slipped into a routine. There was no more real talk about their relationship. It was what it was and they both went with the flow of it. Both acknowledged it wouldnt be quite so effortless once they returned to the real world. With the exception of Seth and Charlotte(who had been beside herself with excitement) no one knew of their budding romance.

The duo got up at seven oclock in the mornings inspite of Marys many curses and mutterings about the ass crack of dawn. Marshall had been moved to a regular room and now walked laps in the mornings while Mary showered. The doctors wanted to build his stamina after being unconscious for three weeks. Marshall felt like he was almost at 100% but his doctors felt otherwise. They wanted to keep him another week.

After she had dressed Mary would call the local Police Department. Marshall had talked her into apologizing to the lead detective and he allowed her back into the investigation. If you asked her though she would tell you she only did it to shut him up about interagency politics.

Every other day or so Stan and Eleanor(and sometimes Bobby D) would visit. They would bring paperwork for Mary to catch up on since she was missing so much work. Marys desk was begining to like paper factory exploded. This day though, Mary and Marshall knew something was up the moment Stan opened the door.

The door opened and Stan and Eleanor walked in. Stan didn't look happy. He had on his strict boss face. The one that was present when their witnesses were in danger.

"Mary, one of Marshalls witnesses just called in. She said she saw one of men from her trial." He never left the doorway. He just waited for his inspector to grab her things. Mary would be fielding this call since Marshall wasnt in the condition to do so.

Mary jumped up and grabbed her leather jacket. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and quickly attached her badge and gun to her waist.

"You gonna be okay by yourself, Doofus?" She asked attaching the gun to her waist. She tried to make her question sound sarcastic instead of worried.

"Ha, without you here I might be able to get a little peace and quiet." Mary grinned, glad to have their banter back.

Mary gently slapped his right arm and he smiled. Mary made for the door but Stan stopped her. "Mary you wait for me. With Marshall out of commission I'm your partner."

Mary groaned, "Really Stan, I'm fine I can do this." Mary didn't exactly follow the rules of the job. She got results but it was a very grey area that Stan didn't normally know about.

Stan nodded, "I'm sure you can, but I'm still coming along." Mary grunted something that was close to comfirmation and was out the door.

As Stan walked out Marshall called out, "Good luck, Stan!"

Eleanor sat down in the recliner that was now empty.

* * *

"Kerry is sure that its one of the Juarez cartel?" Mary asked as she jumped into the drivers seat. Stan quickly got in the other side.

"She said she is positive." Stan confirmed.

Mary slammed on the gas, "Shit," The Juarez cartel was one of the most dangerous. If they set out to find you, they would find you. Then when they did you were tortured until they were sure you didnt give them up. After that, they killed you. Mary could only imagine what they would do to Kerry who had already testified against them.

With Mary driving, and Stan holding the 'oh shit' handle, it only took two hours instead of four to arrive back in albequerque. When they rolled up Dershowitz was already on scene with a bunch of Kerry's neighbors. She could already tell this wasn't going to go well.

"Dershowitz, what's going on here?" she basically demanded.

"Neighbors called the cops when they heard gunshots. When we arrived on scene the door was kicked in and the apartment was empty. I take it the missing woman is yours?"

"Yea," Mary turned around and stalked off to make a phone call and find the superintendent of the apartment building.

She dialed a number she knew by heart. When she heard it ringing she mumbled under her breath and remembered she still had it. She had used Marshalls phone to call Charlotte while hers charged this morning. So she dialed Eleanor.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Eleanor I need to talk to Marshall."

"What's going on Mare?" he answered. She needed to know where Kerry was transferred from on her last move. She was Marshalls witness, one he got while she was in Mexico. Mary didnt know much about Kerry.

"Where was Kerry trans-" Mary never finished her sentence. Someone came up from behind her and grabbed her.

"No!" Mary, using her training, spun around out of the mans grasp. She landed a punch to his nose and he lashed out. He grabbed her left arm and broke it with surprising ease.

She cried out as her phone fell to the ground. She kicked her foot out and slammed it into the assailants face. While the man backed away holding his nose another man came up knocked Mary out with a stun gun.

* * *

Marshall threw his blankets off and pulled the IV's out of his arm. He let the phone in his hand fall to bed. Eleanor had no idea what to do with the injured inspector. She just knew he looked worried and angry.

Marshall ripped the hospital gown off and grabbed a button down shirt from his bag. He slid it on as gently as he could manage while rampaging around the room.

"What's happening?" Eleanor was just watching him storm around the room completely lost as what to do.

"Eleanor, where did Mary and Stan go?" Marshall ordered completely ignoring her question. He grabbed his gun and badge(which had been returned as they had yet to catch the men who shot him) and slid them in his pocket.

"Marshall, you shouldn't be out of bed." Eleanor told him.

"Eleanor, I won't ask again." Marshall growled.

Eleanor swallowed. She had never seen a look on his face like the one she was seeing. It was a mix of fury and pure fear.

"They went to Kerry's apartment. But you shouldn't be driving!" She grabbed the keys and hurried out of the room just before him.

Marshall never stopped to tell the doctors he was leaving. He knew there would be hell to pay later but he didn't care.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_I hope everyone re-read chapter 8. I am going to be finishing things up in the next chapter or two. Enjoy!_

Stan rushed around the scene with Bobby D. He couldn't find Mary, only her broken phone. The search for Kerry was given over to another group of marshals. Stan, and his people had someone else to search for now.

It had taken almost thirty minutes to even realize Mary was gone. It was only her broken phone, laying in pieces on the ground, that made Stan worry.

Forty five minutes later and the media was all over the place. Stan did his best to keep out of the way. He saw a black SUV slam to a stop in front of the buildings. Marshall got out of the drivers side and Eleanor jumped out of the other as she yelled at him. His drive to Albuquerque took considerably less time than it should have and it involved more illegal driving maneuvers than Eleanor was comfortable with.

A reporter hurried up to him with her camera man. Marshall slammed the camera into a downwards facing position. He was not in the mood to play nice.

"I do NOT appear on camera. Is that clear?" Marshall used a voice Eleanor had never heard used before. It was down right scary and the reporter quickly nodded.

"Stan!" Marshal shouted angrily. He had no concerns about his injures. He just cared about his partner.

"What. Happened." Marshall demanded.

Stan sighed. Not stupid enough to keep information about Mary from Marshall.

"We can't find Mary. We found tire tracks, blood, and her broken phone. We have no idea where she may be."

Marshall nodded. He paced for a minute before stopping to look at Stan.

"Wait you only found her phone?" He asked.

Stan nodded.

Marshall smiled with a little bit of hope. "Mary has my phone. She called my mom on it this morning."

Eleanor ran off to the trucks to track Marshall's phone. Marshall was on her heels. Once to the truck she opened up the trunk and pulled out one of their computers. She typed Marshall's number into the marshals tracking system and pressed enter. She had three people standing closely behind her, waiting.

They watched as the loading icon spun for what seemed like forever, when in reality only thirty seconds later a green dot popped up on their maps.

"There! I know that area. Lots of warehouses and factories. Let's go." Marshall exclaimed. All they had to do was get in and out without being killed in the process.

Stan stepped up. "Marshall you aren't going anywhere except back to a hospital. You're not fit for duty. Your likely to get yourself killed in the state you're in now."

Marshall looked angry. He paced a few steps before running his hand over his face and turning to Stan.

"Please Stan, I have to go. I have to make sure she's alright. Please," Marshall begged.

Stan and Marshall just stares at each other. Waiting for the other to blink.

"Alright fine. But you wear a vest and stay back until the all clear is given. Understand?" Stan gave in, but not without setting some ground rules.

Marshall nodded his head and jumped in the passengers seat, knowing he would lose the battle to drive.

* * *

Mary sat in her concrete prison. The room was dull, humid, and hot. The walls were made of grey cinderblocks and the rest f the room was empty, save for a table.

From her place on the floor she couldn't see what was on the table. She was chained too a cement pillar on the floor. Her hands were chained behind her back, one leg crossed in front of her and the other out stretched.

She tried to move around to see but the chains on her broken wrist were making that almost impossible.

The last few hours were spent being interrogated. The men holding her wanted to know where Kerry was. They didn't believe her when Mary said she didn't know.

The door opened and two men walked in. Mary stood up, ignoring the pain searing through her body.

"Are you ready to talk?" the Short man asked. She had nicknamed him Don, he had slicked back black hair and was smoking a cigar. Don never laid a hand on her. That was left to the taller man who she referred to as Krueger. Half of the mans face was horribly scarred, like he had been burned.

Mary didnt answer him, she just looked at him. Krueger lunged and landed a strong blow to the right side of her face. She held her head down and took a breath. She spit blood from her mouth and grinned a wry, sardonic, red smile at Krueger.

"That the best you got? Why dont you let me out of these shackles and I'll give you a few pointers." Krueger laughed and hit her again. This time his fist knocked the air right out of her lungs.

When she could breathe again she chuckled, if she didnt she was afraid she would cry. Finding humor or cynicism in everything was her way of dealing with stress and fear.

**THUD**

All three of them looked up at the ceiling above them. Mary watched as Don and Krueger looked at each other, confused.

"Go check that out." Don ordered.

It wasnt fifteen seconds after Krueger went up before Mary recognized two voices. A voice and a gunshot.

A faint voice wafted down stairs. "U.S Marshals, Get down!" That voice was accompanied by a gunshot.

Mary grinned at Don. As faint as the voice was, she knew exactly who it belonged to. She could pick that voice out anywhere, anytime.

"You may want to drop that gun. You arent going to like the man who comes down those stairs."

"Shut up!" Don snarled and brought the butt of pistol down on the back of Mary's head, knocking her out.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the warehouse and Marshall all but jumped out. Cradling his left arm as not to pull at his stitches and incision, Marshall pulled his gun and hurried into the building; completely ignoring Stan's rules. His vest was still in the car as he knew it would take more time to put on than he had.

It had already been many hours since Mary was taken and Marshall wanted her back alive. He would do anything that he needed to do, authorized or not.

He cleared the rooms as he went and before he knew it he rounded a corner and descended the stairs to a basement. After the Spanky incident he knew Mary had developed an aversion to basements. He could only how she would feel about them after this.

He took a deep breath and poked his head out from behind the wall. He quickly retreated back behind the wall when the two men started firing rifles. He waited until he heard the tell tale click of and empty clip before stepping out and taking down the two centuries at the door. He winced when he felt the recoil of his gun, he wasn't expecting that.

He pushed the dead men away from the door and pulled it open. Marshall froze. What he was looking at made is blood run cold and his heart stop. A man was standing next to her with a gun held to her chest. The man pulled back the hammer on the pistol and grinned at Marshall.

Marshall was quicker than the man but not quick enough. Both shots rang out at almost the same time, Marshall's making contact first.

"Mary!"

He gathered her close and leaned her against his chest.

"Stan bring some bolt cutters!"

He turned his attention back to his partner. He lifted her shirt looking for any sign of a bullet wound. He let out a shaky sigh when he saw that the round had barely grazed her abdomen.

"Mary. Wake up Mare," he gently yet firmly patted her bruised cheek. "Come on mare, wake up." Marshall let out a huge sigh of relief when Mary groaned. At least she was alive. She squinted her shut against the light.

"Thats it Mare, let me see those gorgeous celery green eyes." he encouraged.

"Hate celery." She mumbled.

"Yea Mare I know ya do." Marshall chuckled.

Stan came quickly down the stairs. Marshall was sitting on the floor with Mary propped carefully against him.

"Bolt cutters!" Stan walked behind mary and marshall leaned her forward to access the chains.

A couple of snaps and the chains started to fall away. As Stan started to remove the last of the chains they slid over the broken bones in her wrist. The pain woke her fast.

"Oww, goddamm son of a bitch!" Mary recoiled and pulled her left arm to her chest. As she started to move she felt something strong supporting her. She turned her head to look and instantly recognized the comforting smell.

"Come on Mare, lets get you up." Marshall was just as ready to get out of there as Mary was.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Marshall rushed into the ER. He broke numerous traffic laws on his way to the hospital. He got caught at the crime scene for twenty minutes. The local police stopped him and asked a million questions. They wanted to know why the U.S. Marshals were breaking down doors without alerting them.

Lucky for him, Dershowitz saved him from the rookie detective and assured him he would call to check on Mary soon.

"Hey, Im looking for U.S. Marshal Mary Shepard," Marshall flashed his badge and the young woman at the desk started typing. Marshall fidgeted nervously. Last he saw she was falling in and out of unconsciousness in the back of an ambulance. The head injury and the pain in her chest and wrists were just adding to the exhaustion.

"Yes, she's in emergency bay 4..." The woman didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Marshall ran around the desk towards the back.

"Wait Sir you can't go back...there.." She sighed and sat back down when he was out of sight.

Marshall maneuvered the hallways. He passed curtain after curtain. He pulled the fabric back as he passed each one. He didn't care if it got him in trouble.

"Oww! Shit, you know it's broken. What makes you think it's a good idea to poke it?!" A voice wafted down the hallway. Marshall's ears immediately perked. He knew that pissed off growl. That same growl had been directed at him countless times over the years.

He pulled the curtain back and let out a sigh of relief. Mary sat on the edge of the gurney, in a hospital gown. The young man next to her was trying to clean her arm up. Her hair was mess and she had smears of dirt and blood on her face. He didn't care what she looked like. He was just glad she was alive.

"Mare," he breathed. Her head popped up and she smiled, a real grin.

He walked quickly over and sat on the bed next to her. He gently wrapped an arm around her and used the to cradle her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and Mary let him.

"Im fine Marshall, really."

"Sir, are you okay?" The PA asked. Marshall just looked back a little confused. The man gestured down to the growing blood patch on his chest.

"Oh, I must have torn a stitch..." Marshall observed the spot on his chest trying to remember when it started bleeding.

"I'll call someone in to check you out while Ms. Shepard goes for X-rays."

* * *

"Marshall Thomas Mann!"

Marshall sat straight up in his chair. He was still in the emergency bay while Mary was having a cast put on her wrist. A nurse had just left after re bandaging his wound.

Marshall knew he was in trouble. He hadn't heard that tone of voice since he was fifteen and he shattered the windshield of his mothers car. Marshall took a deep breath as the curtain he was behind got pulled back. His mother stood in front of him. Her eyes were red and you could see the remnants of tears on her cheeks.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think when I left!" He stood up. He couldn't believe he forgot to call his mom. She didn't say anything she just walked up and hugged him.

"What happened? You had me worried. I had to call your boss to find out you were back in Albuquerque." She asked.

"Mary..." As he started the curtain moved again and an orderly pushed Mary in a wheel chair back into the room. She winced as she stood up from the chair and the orderly hurried to help her. He grabbed her by the arm to steady her and Marshall's eyes widened. This couldn't possibly end well.

"Kid, if you don't move your hand I'm gonna shove it so far up your ass that you can scratch your tonsils..." Mary snarled.

The young mans eyes almost popped out of his and his hand flew away from her. Marshall couldn't help his snicker, even when Mary glared at him.

"Mary sweetie, what happened? Are you okay?" Charlotte let go of her son and went to fuss over Mary.

"I'm fine Charlotte, really." Mary tried to reassure her partners worried mother.

"Oh honey, you have stuff all over your face. Did they not even bother to help clean you up? That's just not acceptable!" Charlotte disappeared into a bathroom and reemerged with a wet paper towel. Mary glanced at Marshall unsure of what was going on.

Charlotte began gently wiping the blood and dirt from Marys face. Mary flinched back as the towel touched her face.

"Sorry," she handed Mary the paper towel. "My motherly side can be a little insistent. Sometimes I don't think before I act." Charlotte took a step back with a hint of sadness on her face that she she covered quickly.

She looked at Marshall who shrugged and mouthed, sorry.

Mary took a deep breath and smiled shyly. "It's okay, Jinx was never much of a mother so it caught me off guard." She held the wet paper towel out to Charlotte who smiled and happily started cleaning up Marys face. Marshall slipped out to find a doctor.

While Mary didn't need another mother hen to worry about her, she didn't like that she inadvertently hurt her new friend. She knew Charlotte wouldn't hold it against her. Mary knew from their conversations that Marshall had told her all about Jinx and her father.

Marshall walked back in with a doctor. He had pulled some strings to get her released. He knew Mary would be ready to leave, and it was time to put this all behind them.

"You are free to go home Ms. Shepard. Mr. Miller, you will need to wake her every hour for twelve hours. Other than that, rest, allow those ribs to heal. No work for two weeks and no field work for six. I want you to follow up with your doctor in the next week. Be sure to come back if your symptoms get worse." The doctor bid his farewell, leaving the three alone.

"You ready Mare?" Marshall asked.

"Damn right I am." Mary smiled and looked at the two people with her. She decided that maybe being cared for wasnt so bad after all.

The End

I have a sequel in mind, but I'm not sure if it's something I'm going to follow through with or not. It would focus more on Mary and Marshall's relationship as well as some young witnesses. Anyways, thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those who reviewed! It's been fun :)


End file.
